


Pushing Boundaries 1

by Sherala007



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherala007/pseuds/Sherala007
Summary: Dwalin is married to a human woman, Ivy, and they've discovered a new level to their bedroom play.





	Pushing Boundaries 1

Six months of marriage had gone by in peace and happiness.  Dwalin would go off each morning and train the growing Erebor army and every night he'd come home to you.  You'd greet him with a kiss at the door.  He'd hang his cloak on the peg and go in and wash off the day's dirt, grime, and blood.  It wasn't often he had to wash off blood and it was never his own.  You'd put dinner on the table and you would enjoy a peaceful and loving night with your husband. 

          Sex was almost every night for the first month but it was slowing down a bit, but only a little.  That is until the last week when as he walked past you to wash up.  He swatted playfully at your bottom.  He thought he was going to land a light tap but you stepped back at the same time causing him to strike with more force than he'd intended.  You gasped in shock causing him to freeze and begin apologizing.  The resulting moan and fiery kiss from you stopped him in his tracks.  That night stood out in your memory as one of the best nights of your lovemaking.   

          Every night since then, the passion between you grew.  You'd had to start wearing higher collars to cover the love bites he discovered you liked; not very high but just high enough.  A swift but firm whack on the bottom as he walked by you, or bend you over his knees and spank you and you were molten metal in his hands.  He'd just discovered last week you enjoyed it, even more, when he restrained your hands above your head.  All of this was so new to both of you and you couldn't get enough.  He was more than happy to go along under one condition.  The agreement between the two of you was one specific word uttered and he'd stop completely, release you, and begin taking care of you.  You were his everything and he would not see you injured, least of all at his own hands.

          He'd gone off this morning with a bright smile on his face after pinning you to the wall with a blood-boiling kiss, then whistling a merry tune as he walked out the door.  You could tell from the sparkle in his eyes he had mischief planned tonight.  Your heart skipped a beat, racing through idea after idea.  You had a girlish spring to your step all day as you went about tending house in the morning and helping in the nursery for the early afternoon.  The day did seem to crawl by, though.  You couldn't wait to get home.

         

          You had dinner ready and waiting for Dwalin when he walked in the door; rosemary roasted chicken, root veggies with potatoes, and for dessert... apple dumplings.  It was his favorite meal and you made it for him regularly.  He entered your chambers as if tonight were just any other night as if you hadn't seen the gleam in his eyes when he left that morning, like a child who'd been planning mischief all the previous night.  He was calm and relaxed, enjoying his meal, complimenting you on your cooking, talking about his day, asking about yours, holding an enjoyable dinner conversation. 

 The meal was done.  The dishes and table were cleared and cleaned.  Your entire chambers were in complete order and still, he'd not made any advances on you.  Sighing in resignation that nothing was to happen tonight you changed into your nightshirt, really one of Dwalin's old tunics, and prepared for bed. 

          Exiting the bathing chamber, your heart a little heavy, you crossed the room, head cast down, running into your husband.  His arms grabbed you, holding you close, as you looked up into his eyes.  There was that twinkle you saw earlier. 

"And where would you be goin', wife?  You'll not be goin' ta bed until I say so."

          Grinning, he pulled out a cloth wrapped package, handing it to you.  It had some weight to it but not as much as a weapon would.  You bounced the object in your hands a few times, noting it's heft, trying to discern the contents.  You ran your hands along it recognizing a firm, circular object inside.  Tearing the string from the package, it fell open to reveal a pair of fur-lined leather cuffs with buckles on them to attach them to your wrists, another buckle in the middle to attach them together, and a loop on the outside to tie them, and you, to something.

          You looked at Dwalin, the blush of lust to your cheeks, and submission in your eyes.  Your senses intensified.  You smelled the leather, heard it creaking gently in your hands as you held it close to you, felt it's suppleness as you caressed it with your fingers.  You smelled the pine fragrance of Dwalin's soap on his skin as he stood before you, felt the rough stone beneath your feet, heard the hitch in your breath as he lifted the cuffs from your hands.  You could see Dwalin was in complete control now.  You would do as he commanded.  There would be no discussion.

          Dwalin stepped behind you, grabbing the hem of your garment and pulled it over your head, discarding it to the floor.  He wound his hand in your hair at the back of your head, getting a firm grip to steer you exactly where he wanted you.  Eyes cast down, he maneuvered you to the foot of your large four-poster bed.  

"Bend over.  Grab here.  Keep your arms straight, your head down, and you will keep silent."  Dwalin was unyielding in his instruction. 

          Eyes fixed to the floor you heard his solid boot steps move to the chest of drawers across the room.  The tinkle of small bottles being jostled together sounded mixing with the heat and woodsy smell of the fire in the hearth.  Your entire body was vibrating with joy and a shiver of fear at what was to come.  The cuffs brought your play to a new level, never explored by either of you before.  You heard his boots thunk to the floor added with the rustling sound as his shirt and trousers followed.  The image of him naked made your sex start to moisten.

          The soft padding of his feet on stone came over to you.  The light clunk of a weighted bottle being set on a table sounded as the smell of lilacs wafted from behind you.  His work roughened hands began massaging your bottom and the underside of your thighs in decisive swirls and strokes, the fingers needing the muscles, always gentle but firm.  Your skin must be prepared for what was to come.

          Task complete, Dwalin took a simple step to the side and instantly the stinging crack of his hand impacted with your bum three times in rapid succession; his immense strength not restrained.  The suddenness of the spanking made you jump.  The resulting burning made you want to moan.  You remembered your orders.  You remained silent.  Your eyes shut in pleasure. 

"Good, my pet,"  was his only response. 

          Ten more slaps to your bottom made you realize why he oiled you first.  It made the sting of his hand more intense.  You felt your skin flaming from the heat, felt the creases between his fingers, grating calluses contrasting with the softness of such an insignificant space.  You didn't care.  The burn made your sex drip for the joy of it all, throbbing in eagerness.  You could feel yourself trickle down your leg, mixing with the slight perspiration glistening along your legs and body.  You heard him step back and admire his handiwork with an appreciative chuckle.

"You turn a lovely shade of red, my pet," the timbre of his voice deepened with his arousal.

          He caressed your flaming skin, the stone roughened pads of his fingers scratching along the slight welts you could feel from the spanking.  He crooked his fingers into a claw shape and began to drag his nails, grazing them casually along your bum as you felt each mark flame to life again.  You felt the draft of him walking away, leaving your skin to cool and flame again with each beat of your heart.  His throbbing handprints, for now, were the center of your existence.

          You heard the creak of the leather cuffs as he picked them up, the buckles jingling, and more creaking leather as he handled them, squeezing and twisting them to soften them.  It sounded as if the cuffs were being attached to the bed somehow.  You didn't move only listened.  Dwalin walked to the other side of you, the breeze ghosting across your inflamed skin, and the creaking and jingling sounds were repeated.

"Stand and keep your head down."

          You did as you were bid.  Your left arm was outstretched first, straight out from your shoulder, the cuff buckled on, then the right, your head still down.  You were now stood straight, bum red, nipples erect, your body craving more.  Dwalin stood behind you, wrapping his arms around you, caressing your belly, massaging in circles again, both hands creeping up to your breasts, his erection and pubic hair grinding into the tender flesh of your bottom.  In one swift move, he covered both your breasts with his hands, gathering them in a bruising grip, pinching your nipples, twisting them hard, over and over again, the pleasure of the pain making your sex hunger for attention.  You couldn't help yourself.  You tossed your head back onto his shoulder, arching into his grip and bumping your tender bottom harder into him.

 Dwalin backed away just as quick as he had grabbed your breasts and issued five more rapid-fire slaps to your rump.  "I said, head down."  Your bottom felt like an inferno.  You flipped your head back down, heart racing, sweat beading down your back, and all the while your sex dripped even more.  You had no more sense of your feet on the floor or your arms outstretched.  Your only sensations were the creak of the leather, the ache of your nipples, the burning of your bum, and the rapacious hunger of your sex. 

          You felt your arms being lowered a bit on either side.  You were inched forward and bent at the waist again, your feet nudged further apart, your arms at a slight up angle.  This time your head lay on the bed, a pillow tucked with love beneath your cheek.  Dwalin was behind you again, hands coated with oil.  You felt his erection against your leg as he stood, running his fingers along the crack of your bum, teasing your rear entrance with oil-covered fingers, slipping in a little at first then more and more, first up to one knuckle, then two, while the other hand slid lower, gathering up your moisture, sliding even forward still between the silken folds of your sex, the calloused pressure of his strong fingers circling your clit, torturing you slowly with your building pleasure, stopping before you reached orgasm.

          He'd successfully entered you with two fingers after several minutes of stretching your rear entrance with tender care while moving his other hand from fingering you, grating along every nerve inside you, to slide out and over your clit, fingers always moving in his circular pattern with glorious pressure.  You shook as if an earthquake raged within you yet remained silent. 

"Excellent, my dear pet, Excellent." 

          He withdrew his hands, striding away to the wash basin.  You heard water splashing as he cleaned his hands, the chill of his absence making your sex and bottom ache from emptiness.  His heat returned behind you; his cock gliding between the slick folds of your sex, engorged, eager for you, coating itself in your moisture.  Each pass he made along your sex pushed your closer to your climax.  His unyielding grip held you still with each pass he made, and with each pass was another grind against your tender bum, picking up speed each time, bumping and grinding with more force, adding to your pleasure.

          His hands, with a firm on you, he slid his cock away from you, grazing your entrance as he took his aim, holding steady; motionless.  You felt.  That was all your body was capable of at this moment.  You heard nothing.  You smelt nothing.  You felt: the coarse texture of the pillow cover beneath your cheek, the beads of perspiration along your face, the smooth grain of the oak footboard you were bent over, the fur matted with sweat against your wrists, the heat of his hands on your hips, the hair of his legs brushing the backs of yours, and the steady beating of your heart as you waited.

          The emptiness consumed you.  Then it was gone.  One second you were empty, quivering with need, the next you were full to the brim, your husband's cock destroying the emptiness.  His thrusts, fierce, profane in their raw power, hips slamming into your raw bottom, his coarse hair scratching at your tender flesh, shaking the very bed with their seismic energy, one hand gripping your hip like a vise, the other snaking up your back, clutching your hair like a drowning man, pulling your head back. 

          You toes curled, trying to grip the floor with what little strength you had left, your eyes blown wide in rapture.  You saw nothing.  Every sense attuned to the cock claiming you, your husband's hands on your body and in your hair, his balls slapping a staccato rhythm against your sex as he hammered you like a battering ram.  You could feel the tension growing, your stomach muscles tightening, your legs locked at the knees, thighs frozen in waiting. 

          Dwalin released your hip, using your hair as his only source of leverage.  He shifted forward deepening his thrust, momentarily slowing, grinding himself into your, forcing you to angle your hips upward, shifting you onto the balls of your feet, the sweat and weight of him across your back for an instant.  Your every nerve sung at his contact; the pull of your hair, the slap slap slap of his balls, the sucking sound as his cock pounded into you, the smell of your sex and his sweat mingling around you.  Still, the tension within you grew.  Your nerves had become the strings to his viol and he played them expertly.

          You felt cold metal enter your bottom, shocking your already harrowed nerves, stretching you anew, filling you to capacity.  Every thrust of his cock jolting this new invader, adding a new level to your pain/pleasure mix, overloading your nerves, sparks flooding every inch of your body.  You could handle no more.  Your breathing, already erratic, quickened.  Your back began to arch as you felt your nerves begin to release.

"NOW, IVY, NOW!!!" 

          Your husband landed one final slap to your arse as you lost yourself.  There were no tingles as you reached your orgasm, your sex convulsing around Dwalin's cock, a shuddering moan from the depths of your soul echoing from you.  There were diamonds glittering in the moonlight as they danced around you in the blackness.  There was no more need for air as breathing held no more sway over you.  You felt nothing and everything.  You felt the air ghost over your skin, but you didn't move.  You felt the mountain rumble and crush you, but it was alright.  You felt light as a feather carried on the wind.  Nothing mattered anymore.

"Come on, Ivy.  Wake for me, love.  Come on.  There's my girl." 

          You came to your senses as Dwalin held you against him in the tub, warm water cleansing you of all the sweat and cum from your play.  You tried to speak but couldn't say anything, only a mousy squeak escaping you.  You couldn't move your head or arms, as if a lead weight was attached to every limb.  You felt everything; every muscle and joint in your body singing its pleasure and pain in a chorus of satiation like you'd never felt.  Your tender bottom added its chime of heat to the music, and music it was.  

"Are you alright, lass?" 

          Dwalin brought a cup of water to your lips, the cool liquid a balm to your raw throat.  You gulped greedy, needy mouthfuls, draining it like nectar to a honey bee.  He refilled it and you drained it again... and again.

"Yes," you whispered.  "I love you, my Joy, my World, my Mountain."  You lay your head back on your husband's shoulder as his chuckle rumbled through you.

"I love you, too, my Life and my Wife," placing a gentle kiss to your temple.

          He grabbed the bathing cloth from the edge of the tub and lathered it, washing you until you were fresh and clean, massaged, and relaxed.  He heard your gentle snores begin a moment after he started washing you but he didn't stop.  He made sure you were pristine before lifting you from the tub, setting you in the chair and drying you as best he could with one hand while the other kept you from falling from the chair.  You woke the next morning, tender but happy, a note from Dwalin atop his pillow. 

          "Ivy, my love.  You are to stay in bed the entire day.  You are to do nothing.  You are to rest.  This is my command to you and you will obey.  A maid will be in to cook and wait on you today.  Be at peace and rest. 

          With all my love, Dwalin."

          You glanced around to make sure there were no traces of your play time but all was as it should be, no traces of anything anywhere.  Sighing in relief you lay your head back down and fell back to sleep to await your husband's return.

 

 

The End...  for now.

 

 

         

                                 

             

           

 

         

           


End file.
